


Mine!

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets tired of seeing John with <i>everyone</i> else and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2006.

Ignoring the celebrations going on around him, Dr. Rodney McKay instead remained focused on the glass of wine in his hand and the plate of makeshift appetizers in front of him. Earlier in the day, he, Ronon, Teyla, and Col. Sheppard had returned to Atlantis after cementing an excellent trade deal with the Llanarian people, providing an influx of foodstuffs for the base and medical supplies for Llanar.

The night before, there had been a similar celebration on the other planet, and Rodney had had to sit, silently fuming, as sex-kitten John Sheppard ‘allowed’ the redheaded, green-eyed daughter _and_ son of the local chief to sweet-talk him away from the celebration only to return hours later, all three of them looking dopey and satiated.

"Bastard." Rodney muttered to himself as he watched John chatting with Elizabeth. "He needs someone to keep him in control."

Ronon snorted as he passed behind the scientist. "And you think you can?" He shook his head as he continued on his way.

"Better than you could," Rodney shot back, glaring at the larger man.

Ronon looked him up and down and laughed, not even bothering to stop.

"Damn military types, think they’re the only ones who can top," Rodney growled to himself, setting his glass of wine aside and pushing to his feet and walking over to where John was now chatting with one of the young biologists.

"Colonel. Dr. Myers," he said curtly, his glare sending the dark-haired woman fleeing almost immediately.

"Geez, Rodney," John chuckled, "do you have to terrorize every member of the science team twenty-four/seven? Take a break already; it’s a party."

"What? You didn’t get enough last night? Or are you the type who prefers quantity over quality?"

Taken aback by McKay’s tone, which was even surlier than his norm, John paused in the act of raising a drink to his lips and peered at his teammate. "What the hell’s your problem? You’re acting like someone shaved your cat."

"What’s my problem? You’re my problem, Colonel—you and your habit of spreading your legs for the galaxy," Rodney snapped.

John gaped at him, surprise gradually turning to temper. "My sex life is hardly any of your concern, McKay."

Rodney’s chin rose, and he met John’s gaze squarely. "Not before, but now it is," he stated calmly.

"What the fuck have you been drinking?"

"Two sips of that inferior wine we brought back with us; I hope the purveyors were better than their vintage."

"Okay, so drunkenness is out. That just leaves—have you lost your mind?"

Rodney shook his head and took a step closer to John, crowding him. "No, that leaves the fact that I’m tired of you sleeping with every cheap slut that offers you a come-hither glance."

"And I repeat, what the hell business is it of yours?" But even as he bit off the furious question, there was a dawning awareness in John’s eyes.

Rodney’s eyebrows rose, and he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, regarding John coolly.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Rodney?"

"If you want to know, come with me, Colonel." With that, Rodney turned and walked away, heading for the transporter.

John hesitated for a brief moment, then followed Rodney, neither knowing nor caring if anyone saw them leave.

"Good choice," Rodney commented before pressing the panel, sending them closer to his room."

"You’re acting weird tonight," John observed, watching Rodney warily.

Rodney flicked a glance over his shoulder. "Weird? How?"

John shrugged. "Different."

"And if this is a problem, why are you here?"

"Because you to—I dunno," John said quickly, shrugging again.

"Because you’re curious?"

"Right, that’s it."

"Ahh." Rodney nodded as he opened his door. "Curious as to..."

"As to what bit you in the ass," John replied, following Rodney inside.

"Nothing, more’s the pity." Rodney turned and eyed John, then nodded toward the bed. "Have a seat."

"What more could there be?" John said down gingerly on the edge of Rodney’s bed, his fingers unconsciously stroking the soft bedding.

Rodney chuckled, low in his throat. "If you have to ask, you obviously have no idea."

"Um." John stared down at his fingers in apparent fascination. "I’m not supposed to ask."

"Do I look like a member of your oh-so-uptight military operation?" Rodney asked, sitting down on a chair, his legs straddling the seat and wrapping around the front legs.

John’s eyes were drawn to Rodney’s groin, thrown into prominence by his position, and it took a moment for him to remember the question. "Huh? Um, no, of course not. But I am. Military. Not uptight."

"And I repeat: I’m not, so your asking or telling has little effect on me." Rodney leaned against the back of the chair and stretched his arms over his head.

John swallowed hard, unable to look away from Rodney’s display, and he made a soft sound of pure lust.

Rodney smiled slightly. "That was answer enough, but the next time I ask you a question, I’m going to expect a full and complete one, understand?"

"I..." John met Rodney’s gaze again, and the hazel eyes widened at what he saw there. "Yes," he finally said simply.

"Good answer, Colonel," Rodney murmured, standing and stretching again, letting his shirt ride up and bare his stomach.

That time John whimpered barely audibly.

Rodney nodded, taking a step forward and crossing his arms over his chest again. "Take off your shirt, John," he said, his tone level. "I want to see if either of the bimbos marked you last night."

John’s eyes widened again before he slowly got to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor and stood there, his hair even wilder than usual, bare from the waist up aside from his dog tags, which gleamed against the soft mat of hair.

"Good. Now turn around slowly so I can examine you." Rodney took another step closer but still didn’t touch John.

The hesitation was shorter this time before John did as directed, and he kept his eyes on Rodney as long as possible.

"Stop." Now Rodney did reach out, stroking a fingertip over a scratch on John’s side. "Which one did this?"

"Keely," John replied quietly. "Kaelon preferred to bite."

"Show me the marks." Rodney’s voice now held a dangerous note.

John’s hands went to his belt, and he pushed pants and boxer briefs down to puddle around his ankles while he turned his back to Rodney.

Rodney snarled and caught John’s hips in his hands, holding them tightly as he dropped to his knees behind John, closing his mouth on the reddened mark, sucking and biting at it.

"Oh God!" John grabbed hold of the back of the chair Rodney had been sitting in, clutching it for support as Rodney laid claim to his ass.

"My mark," Rodney growled, pulling back to study John’s ass, then lick at the reddened patch. John whimpered again, his back arching to push his ass back at Rodney. "No one else leaves one from now on, do you understand?" Rodney asked, getting to his feet and pressing against John’s back, tweaking his nipple as he wrapped his arms around John’s lean torso.

"Yes," John almost whispered, leaning back against him, still hobbled by his clothes. "Will you?" he asked quietly.

Rodney pinched the other nipple and chuckled darkly. "Do you have to ask?"

"Just making sure." John’s smile was audible in his voice.

"You have to understand the rules though; do you?" Rodney asked, brushing the edge of his teeth against the nape of John’s neck.

"Nobody else," John said, the faintest hint of an interrogative in his voice not because he doubted that but wondering if there was anything else.

"Nobody else," Rodney nodded, sliding both hands over John’s rib cage. "Not even your own hand; only me. Can you do that?"

"Not..." John bit his lip, thinking about it before nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Good," Rodney murmured, soothing the bit of tension that had crept into John’s body at the last, fluttering his hands down around John’s groin without actually touching his erection.

"Please," John groaned, desperately wanting Rodney’s touch.

"When I’m ready." Rodney stepped back away from John and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside.

"Oh, I am so fucked."

"Not anytime soon if you keep up that attitude."

"I meant in a good way," John exclaimed, pouting.

Rodney stepped forward and caught that protruding lip between his teeth, tugging on it. John’s breath caught in a gasp, and his eyes fell half closed, his arousal obvious as he squirmed.

Letting go, Rodney stepped back again, his blue eyes bright. "On the bed, Colonel, hands behind your head."

John stumbled before remembering his clothes, and he fumbled with his shoes for a moment, then finally managed to get them off. Once freed of his remaining garments, he practically threw himself onto the bed. He lay in the position Rodney had specified, biting his lip at the blatant display of his arousal.

"Very nice," Rodney breathed, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the bed as well to straddle John’s hips. He ran his hands up the firmly muscled planes, his fingers tangling in the dark, crisp hair before leaning in to nip at the scratch on his side.

John gasped and jerked, having to grab his own wrists to keep his hands in position. "Oh God, you feel good."

"Just remember this when those little sluts come on to you next." As he spoke, Rodney rubbed his thumbs over John’s nipples, then pinched them. Yelping, John arched off the bed, twisting under Rodney’s weight.

"Problem?" Rodney asked mildly, rubbing his thumbs over the tight peaks before pinching them again, this time pressing John’s body to the mattress when he spasmed.

"Christ," John panted, staring wildly up at him, already sweating.

"God, Christ, Buddha’s next, I believe."

"Ass!" John muttered, only to receive a harsh pinch in response. Gasping, he bit his lip again, the hazel eyes forlorn as he looked up at Rodney.

"Too much?" Rodney lowered his head and laved the reddened bud, licking and gently sucking at it until John was moaning and writhing beneath him.

John nodded slightly when Rodney eased up for a moment, allowing him to catch his breath. "I don’t really like pain," he managed to get out while panting for air.

Rodney nodded, kissing the tender nipple and sitting up enough to brush one over John’s lips. "Thank you for telling me. I’m not really into a lot of it either. Of course if I see you flirting with anyone else from now on, you’re going to have a hard time sitting." He smiled slightly, letting John know he didn’t anticipate having to use this punishment.

John smiled as well. "I’m hoping to have trouble sitting for a very different reason," he hinted broadly.

"In good time, Colonel," Rodney chuckled, sitting up fully so that his ass rocked against John’s erection.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" John wailed, his hips jerking convulsively.

Rodney’s smile thinned as he repeated the motion, rubbing the blended fabric of his trousers against John’s cock while he traced the lines of his ribs. "Hold on; no coming yet," he murmured.

John groaned desperately, his hands clenching tightly on his own wrists. "I want to touch you too," he pleaded.

"Later you’ll be able to, I promise," Rodney whispered as he leaned in to lick at John’s nipples again, this time tracing the line of his collarbone to his throat and sucking on the warm, salty flesh, marking him there as well.

John shook, his arousal growing with every touch. His eyes closed, and he squirmed, his cock so hard he ached. " _Please_!"

Rodney nodded, slowly getting to his knees and backing down John’s body before finally touching his cock, giving the hard flesh a firm stroke. A heartfelt cry of pleasure wrenched itself from John’s throat, and he fought to hold on, not wanting to come at the very first touch.

"Do you need to come, John?" Rodney growled, continuing the slow, firm strokes and rubbing the droplets of precome over the reddened flesh.

John could only whimper and nod, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

"Then do it; come for me."

Just the sound of Rodney’s voice, low and sexy, rasping that command sent John over the edge, and he thrust up into Rodney’s hand as each pulse of pleasure tore through him.

"Gorgeous," Rodney breathed, gentling his strokes as John writhed beneath him, then bringing his hand to his lips to lick away the blood-warm liquid. "And delicious."

John’s cock twitched as he watched Rodney, and he forced arms still limp from his climax to pull Rodney down for a kiss that tasted of him. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"All in good time," Rodney promised, kissing John a final time before moving off him. "Now roll over, Colonel."

"Oh God, you _are_ a sadist!" John groaned as he rolled over, automatically spreading his legs.

"If that was the case, I wouldn’t have let you come yet—or possibly at all," Rodney chuckled as he stood and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, reaching for a bottle of oil from the bedside table as he straddled John’s hips again.

John sighed with relief, thinking that Rodney was finally going to fuck him. A moment later he peered over his shoulder in disbelief. "You’re massaging my back??"

Rodney poured some of the oil into the palm of one hand and rubbed them together before setting them on John’s shoulders. "And while I do this, you can tell me all about your evening with the cast of Riverdance."

John let his face fall into the pillow. "I think you already have a pretty good idea of the highlights!" he said, his voice muffled.

"True, but I want to hear it in your words, Colonel." Rodney’s thumbs dug into the tight muscles in John’s shoulders as he leaned his weight against them.

"Just how detailed do you want this?" John asked with a sinking feeling.

Rodney smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against John’s ear. "Feel free to tell me _everything_."

" _So_ doomed," John muttered. "Yeah, okay. So I presume you noticed that I left with both Keely and Kaelon?" He waited for the faint sound of affirmation before continuing, "It seems their society doesn’t have any taboos against siblings, uh, playing together, as long as there aren’t children as a result. In fact they’re encouraged to learn together, so they were determined to share me." John chuckled. "If I’d known just how much energy they had, I might have recruited help!"

"It must have been a terrible hardship," Rodney murmured dryly as he continued to work at the knots in John’s back.

"Oh, it was. It really was." John chuckled lazily. "They couldn’t decide who got me first, so they both did."

"John in the middle as it were?"

"Exactly. And, dear God, did they know what they were doing. Keely was up on a table, conveniently just at the right height, and they had me stand between them, my cock right against her opening and his against my ass so that when he pushed into me, it pushed me into her." John squirmed a little at the memory. "I couldn’t have done anything if my life had depended on it."

Rodney sat up and ran his thumbs down John’s spine, leaving a shiny trail in their wake. "So they both took you in their own fashion."

John nodded. "And then they switched."

"Before or after you’d come?"

"After." John’s voice grew huskier as he remembered. "I’d just come and was still half hard when Keely pulled herself off of me and dropped down to start blowing me. It actually hurt, I was so sensitive, but she just kept at it while Kaelon started rimming me, cleaning his own seed out of me."

"Hmm." Rodney continued massaging John’s back, working at the deeper muscle groups, wanting him boneless.

"Fuck, that was hot. They pushed me down, and I honestly have no idea whose mouth was doing what for a while. It seemed like there were a dozen of them." John chuckled faintly. "No surprise, I got hard again, and then Keely pulled out this fucking massive dildo..." John paused. "Actually, I think it was about your size. Anyway, she strapped the damn thing on and started fucking me doggy style, and the next thing I knew, Kaelon had squirmed under me, and I was pushing into him.

"My size?" Rodney smirked and ran his hands down John’s back again, dipping his thumbs into the dimple at the top of his ass. "And just when have you seen me?"

"You _are_ naked," John retorted, squirming so his ass rubbed against Rodney’s erection in illustration of his point.

"And you’re obviously a good judge of those things."

"You have nothing to be shy about," John said simply, still rocking up against him because it felt too good to stop.

"Shy is one thing I never am, Colonel," Rodney chuckled, pressing his hands against John’s hips to still him. "So, they each had you twice then?"

"Yeah, then Kaelon and I both took Keely just before I left."

"And which way did you enjoy the most?"

John shrugged. "I like being fucked."

Rodney shook his head and moved his hands back up to John’s shoulders as he leaned in again. "There are a lot of ways to be fucked, John; which do you like best? What did they do that turned you on, and was there anything they did that turned you off?"

"Aw hell, Rodney, for the most part, if it feels good, I like it. I even liked the biting, as long as we were already into the fucking; it just added to it. I could have lived without Keely’s damn nails, though," he admitted with a wry expression. "Being clawed really doesn’t do much for me." He hesitated, then added, "I loved it when he tongue-fucked me." He shivered just from the memory.

"The way he pushed you down and opened you up?" Rodney purred, pouring more oil into his palm, then drizzling it down John’s back.

"Yeah, that was..." John had to stop and clear his throat before he could continue. "That was beyond hot."

"So if I happened to do that sometime, you’d like it as well, hmm?"

John could only shudder and squirm, trying to ease the position of his hardening cock.

"If I caught your ass in my palms and spread it open while my thumbs rubbed against your hole, teasing it while you writhed for me." Rodney slid back and suited actions to words, rubbing his slick thumbs over John’s tight entrance.

John whimpered, squirming exactly as Rodney had described. "God yes!"

"You’re gorgeous like this," Rodney murmured before leaning in to blow a stream of air over John’s sensitive skin.

John lurched under him with a near wail, and it was several seconds before he could gather his wits to say, "Just remember that if you melt my brains, Atlantis is down one military commander!"

"I promise if I melt it, I’ll resolidify it before I’m done with you," Rodney answered before nipping at John’s left buttock.

"Well, if you don’t, you can deal with Elizabeth." John squirmed pleasurably, enjoying the sensation of Rodney slowly laying claim to every inch of him.

"Trust me, Colonel, I’ll take good care of you and of my city." This time the words were punctuated by a nip on the right cheek.

John shivered, but he raised his head to look over his shoulder, meeting the blue eyes. "I do."

"Perfect," Rodney nodded, dipping his head in to lap at John’s hole, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

"Rodney!" It was a wail of pure need, and John’s entire body went rigid, as if hit by a jolt of electricity.

Rodney hummed in answer, the vibration traveling through his tongue to John’s ass. John shivered and tried to push up onto hands and knees, wanting more. "Hold still," Rodney murmured, pulling back until John did just that. John could only moan, his whole body quivering with the effort of remaining motionless.

"Perfect," Rodney breathed again, licking at the puckered muscle again before slowly beginning to push his tongue inside. The sensation made John shake as he fought not to push back, his fingers digging into the sheets.

"Oh dear God," he breathed fervently, his head hanging down as he bit his lip.

Rodney smiled and rubbed his thumbs over John’s ass as he worked his tongue deeper, slowly fucking him.

"Oh please, I need to move," John begged, his ass flexing under Rodney’s attentions.

Rodney pulled back just enough to be able to speak. "Slowly," he rasped, loosening his hold on John’s hips a fraction.

John wasn’t sure if that was better or worse, but he moved his hips the tiniest bit, and Rodney let him, encouraging him to do it again. "Exactly," Rodney breathed, tongue-fucking John, setting the pace at which he could move with that small motion.

John whined softly. "You’re a sadistic bastard and I love it," John panted, stumbling slightly over the words.

Rodney chuckled and pressed his tongue farther into John’s ass, slowly urging him up to his knees. John went willingly, eagerly even, desperate for anything Rodney would give him just then. He spread his legs wider, arching his back deeply to open himself even more to that teasing tongue.

Easing one hand back, Rodney slicked up his cock, then straightened up, sliding it into the slightly loosened hole his tongue had just left.

John had given up hope that Rodney would fuck him any time soon, so the sudden, albeit easy, entry took him by surprise. He gasped out a seemingly endless stream of babbling pleas, curses and desperate whines, his whole body shuddering with the near overload of pleasure.

"Oh yeah, just like I thought you would be," Rodney praised as he rocked against John’s ass, working his way deeper inside him.

"So much better than I ever imagined," John whispered, surprising himself.

"Later we’re going to have a talk about how you thought it would be," Rodney breathed as he bottomed out inside of John, reaching a hand around to stroke his cock but not moving yet.

"I... didn’t know I’d thought about it," John admitted, clenching down on the thick shaft filling him.

Rodney groaned and slowly pulled back, feeling the teasing slide of the tight flesh around his cock and then the reverse as he pressed back in, feathering his fingers up and down John’s shaft. Shivering at the slick glide of flesh on flesh, John pushed back, meeting each stroke and fighting his desire to increase the speed of their rhythm.

"Yes, just like this," Rodney’s words were a rough counterpart to their motions, and he held John’s hips lightly, making him stay slow and relaxed.

"God, you _are_ going to kill me, but what a way to go."

"You came once already," Rodney reminded him.

"So?" John braced himself on one hand so he could curl the other over Rodney’s hand on his cock. "This is a hard-on."

Rodney snorted. "I never would have guessed."

John tilted his head back to rub his cheek against Rodney’s, loving the rasp of stubble on stubble. "And you call yourself a genius."

"Damn right; I have you here, don’t I?"

John chuckled, then groaned at the way that made his body shift around Rodney. "Obviously."

In answer Rodney pulled back and thrust sharply into John’s ass, hitting his prostate.

"Rodney!" John wailed, his back arching into a deep bow as he trembled on the brink of coming.

"That’s it, John, feel it," Rodney breathed, sliding his slick hand over John’s cock while he slid in and out of his ass.

John shot a wild-eyed look over his shoulder as if to ask how he could _not_ feel it, and he groaned. "Gonna come," he panted, as if Rodney couldn’t feel every tremor that wracked his body.

Rodney growled in answer but kept to his slow pace, one hand on John’s cock, the other sliding up his chest. John shut his eyes, bit his lower lip, and moaned deeply as he convulsed and came.

The contractions caressing his cock drew another groan from Rodney’s throat, and he rocked against John’s ass, riding out his orgasm. Every thrust tore another moan from John’s throat, and all he could do was take it.

"God, yes, John," Rodney groaned, continuing to move until he buried his face against John’s shoulder and came as well. John slowly collapsed down onto the bed with Rodney draped over him, and he made a soft sound of contentment.

"Really, _really_ good," he murmured.

"Mmmm, yes, it was," Rodney sighed, curling closer to John and pressing a kiss against the nape of his neck. "Now get some rest."

John caught one of Rodney’s hands in his. "You want me to stay the night?"

"Yes, I want you to stay the night," Rodney said slowly.

"Good." John turned his head and gave him the wide, happy smile that he always had seemed to reserve just for Rodney.

"Now hush and go to sleep," Rodney grumbled, though he was unable to stop a slight grin in response. A soft chuckle was John’s only response as he tucked their linked hands under his chin and closed his eyes. Rodney kissed him again and sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing as well.

John woke in the middle of the night, briefly disoriented by the unfamiliar room, but the warmth at his back quickly brought back the memories of what had happened. He moaned softly, feeling himself react.

"I hope you’re not playing with yourself," Rodney murmured, somehow managing to sound sleepy yet alert at the same time.

"An officer always keeps his word." John chuckled throatily. "That was just a reaction to remembering."

"Mmmm, fondly, I hope."

John dragged one of Rodney’s hands down to his groin. "What do you think?"

"Feels good to me."

"Very good," John agreed, rolling over to face Rodney, who smiled and pulled him close to take his mouth in a leisurely kiss. "Mmmm, even better than sleep," John murmured against Rodney’s lips a little while later.

"Why does this reaction not surprise me?"

"Because you know me well."

"Very true," Rodney laughed, sliding a hand down John’s back to stroke his ass. "Can the opposite be said as well though?"

"Not as well as I thought, obviously, but pretty well, yeah."

Rodney nodded thoughtfully before smiling again. "Yes, I think you’re right."

"I’ve never slept with someone who was my friend first before," John mused.

"Honestly, neither have I; I have few enough as it is that I don’t want to ruin it," Rodney paused, still stroking John’s back, "but I decided enough was enough with you."

"I’m glad. I wasn’t going to take a chance on messing up our friendship, so I’m glad you did."

"And I’m glad it hasn’t ‘messed up’ our friendship." Rodney’s index finger dipped into the crease of John’s ass cheeks, teasing him.

John gasped. "No, I think it’s safe to say that it’s just added to it."

Rodney nodded, the motion letting him nip his way along John’s jaw line. "And I’m very glad of that; I get you and no one else does."

"You really like that part, don’t you?" John chuckled, squirming lazily.

"Damn right I do, and you do too, or you wouldn’t have stayed past that first demand."

"Are you kidding? After that first demand, wild horses couldn’t have dragged me away."

"Are you saying there are wild horses in your past?"

"I usually stick to my own species," John said dryly.

"Just checking," Rodney chuckled, sliding a knee between John’s legs and pressing against his balls. John gasped and arched up against him, his hands sliding around to cup Rodney’s ass and pull him closer.

"So tell me, John, when you thought of us, what did you think of us doing?" Rodney arched against John, rubbing against him.

"I... I thought about you fucking me, about me climbing on top of you and riding you till we were both sore and sweaty and drained, about you making me sit on you and fly the jumper..." John’s voice trailed off into a soft sob of arousal as he squirmed under Rodney.

"Then we’ll have to do both of those soon. Do you want to hear what I fantasized about?" Rodney’s voice was a rough purr in John’s ear, the words ghosting over the sensitive tissue to tease him.

"God! Yes," John whispered, shuddering and trying to pull Rodney closer.

A sensual, hungry smile slid across Rodney’s face, and he pressed his finger lightly against John’s entrance, teasing them both. "Balconies," he murmured. "Of taking you out on one of the main balconies, stripping you down, and then having you against the railing."

John swallowed hard. "Now would be good."

"Now?" Rodney laughed, shaking his head.

John grinned. "Just making sure you know I like the idea."

"I think you like whatever gets you fucked," Rodney murmured, smiling.

"That too." John chuckled easily. "But I _really_ like the balcony idea."

"Even if people were in the other room?"

John hesitated, biting his lip, before slowly nodding. "Not that I don’t like the idea," he said, explaining the pause, "but I would kind of like to keep my job."

"Mmm, good point, though I’d hire you on as a mathematician and not because of this or the fact that we’re friends." Rodney kissed him at that. "So no to exhibitionism, at least until your country changes its asinine rules."

"Well, unless we know who’s in the next room and that they won’t report me," John said, not wanting to give the idea up.

Rodney chuckled and dipped his finger inside of John. "Let’s see: Elizabeth, Carson, Radek, Teyla, Ronon—oh yeah, he definitely has to be there."

John shivered, reacting to the words, the mental image, and Rodney’s finger. "Planning to show me off, huh?" The cock trying to drill into Rodney’s belly demonstrated what John thought about that.

Rodney nodded and nipped at John’s jaw. "That and someone needs to show Ronon that you _can_ be controlled by someone who doesn’t wield a gun for a living." He huffed out the last as he rocked against John’s erection, his own nestled beside it.

"Do I even want to ask about that?" John’s eyebrows rose even as he squirmed, catching his breath at the pleasure of Rodney’s movements.

"Probably not," Rodney laughed, moving his hand up John’s back as he rolled on top of him.

"I guess you should distract me then."

"I’m planning on it." Rodney rocked his hips against John’s, his erection pressing against John’s firm stomach with each thrust.

"Good plan," John panted. He hitched his legs up to loosely hook them around Rodney’s own, and he rocked up eagerly.

"All my plans are good ones," Rodney murmured, tangling his fingers in John’s wild hair and taking his mouth, his tongue fucking it in time with their bodies.

John snorted, but he wasn’t about to start arguing with anything just then. Not when he felt so damn good. Instead he sucked on Rodney’s tongue while matching his rhythm, hoping to make _Rodney_ a little crazy this time. Rodney groaned and rocked harder against John, his precome slicking their movements.

"You feel so good," John whispered, nipping at Rodney’s lower lip. He thought he could become addicted to watching those normally sharp blue eyes go hazy with pleasure.

Rodney sighed in answer, his fingers digging into John’s scalp as his hips sped up, driving his cock into the cradle of the hollow of John’s hips. John rocked very slightly, more intent on Rodney’s pleasure just then than his own. One hand slipped between them to play with Rodney’s nipples, and he watched every change of expression.

"John..." Rodney rasped, arching into the touch, the tendons standing out on his neck as he arched his back.

"Right here," John murmured. "God, you’re gorgeous."

"You," Rodney whispered, kissing John bruisingly as he shuddered and came, the sudden rush of semen between them smoothing their motions. The hand that had been toying his nipple slid downward, coating itself in the warm fluid, then rose to John’s mouth so he could lick it clean. He looked into Rodney’s eyes as he slowly sucked his own finger into his mouth, making sure he’d cleaned it of every drop of semen.

"Now you." Rodney waited until John had dragged his fingers through his semen again before catching his hand and sucking it clean himself.

John could easily imagine how that talented mouth would feel on his cock, and he couldn’t have held back his groan for anything. He rocked up, sliding easily through Rodney’s semen, shuddering with every stroke of his cock.

"That’s it," Rodney purred, watching John’s eyes go unfocused before backing off him and quickly swallowing the hot, hard erection down his throat.

John let out a wordless, desperate yell and clutched Rodney’s hair as he instantly came hard. Rodney swallowed down the warm liquid, continuing to suckle on John’s twitching cock, backing off when John groaned. "Perfect," he murmured, leaning in to lick at John’s swollen lips.

Smiling dopily, John opened his mouth to Rodney. He made soft sounds of pleasure, encouraging the exploration of his mouth, and one thumb lightly rubbed Rodney’s wrist, all that he could reach without moving.

"Ready to sleep again?" Rodney chuckled, pulling back enough to smile down at John.

"Mmmm." John nodded ever so slightly and finally dragged climax-weakened arms up to wrap around Rodney’s waist. "Stay right here."

"Not going anywhere," Rodney assured him, managing to grab a blanket and tug it up over both of them even as he felt John’s breathing even out and grow deeper beneath him. John murmured something and nestled closer, a contented smile curving his lips as he slept.

~*~ 

"Ahh, lunch," Rodney sighed as he dropped into a seat at a table across from Radek.

"And entertainment." Radek tilted his head toward a table off to one side where Col. Sheppard and Maj. Lorne were sitting together, papers on the table in front of them, clearly having a working lunch. "Do you think he’s finally moved on to the military against his own rules?" Radek paused to shove a forkful of something approximating tuna casserole into his mouth. "Though I wouldn’t have thought the major would mark the colonel like that."

Rodney chuckled around a mouthful of food, almost choked, and grabbed for his water to clear his airway. "The major?"

"True, Col. Sheppard is unlikely to bed his second in command," Radek agreed after a moment. "But he’s been through everyone except the military and his friends. Though I suppose there’s no reason he couldn’t go back to someone he’s already done... Ronon, do you think? He’s certainly big enough to merit a second try." Radek gave the Satedan a frankly lustful stare.

"Ten to one he’s a bottom slut; you should give him a try, Radek," Rodney smirked.

Radek licked his lips. "Do you really think so?"

"Look at the man; he’s obviously in need of someone to take him in hand, if nothing else to get him to bathe more often. He’ll underestimate you."

"Hrm." Radek ate more of his lunch while watching Ronon speculatively. "If he kills me, I will haunt you forever," he suddenly announced before getting up and heading toward Ronon.

"Trust me," Rodney called after him, "all those military types do."

Nearly every head swiveled to stare at Rodney, then followed his gaze to Radek, who flushed but continued toward his target. John’s eyes darkened when they met Rodney’s, and the colonel unconsciously raised a finger to rub the mark just visible over the edge of his collar.

Rodney had to catch himself when he started to give a proud smirk, and he turned it to a glare at the room in general. "Yes? Is there anything anyone would like to ask me?"

Chuckling along with several others, Lorne turned to say something to the colonel, and his eyes widened when he followed Sheppard’s gaze. " _McKay_?" he nearly squeaked.

John’s eyes narrowed. "And what’s wrong with Rodney?"

"Nothing," the major backpedaled quickly, "he’s just—Rodney!"

"Exactly." Since Lorne already knew, John smiled slowly, sensually.

Lorne glanced over at the scientist, who had gone back to his meal, and shook his head. "That good?"

"You have _no_ idea."

"Huh, that’s pretty wild. Think any of the others..." The major looked around speculatively.

"Well, if you want a scientist of your own, there are plenty to choose from. Just not Rodney," John added with a hint of a growl. "And it looks like Zelenka’s hunting other prey."

Lorne looked over to where Radek was leaning in over Ronon and stifled a snicker at the stunned look on the larger man’s face. "Nah, I was thinking maybe Dr. Parrish—you know what they say about the quiet ones..."

"Good luck with that," John chuckled. "I’m rather fond of the loud ones myself."

"Well, you won the prize there."

"I know." John grinned wickedly before glancing over at Rodney, who gave a crooked smile in response, looking totally innocent, and rubbed his thumb over his neck on the spot he’d marked John.

John shivered and stood up abruptly. "We can finish going over these this afternoon, Major." He walked over to Rodney, ignoring the eyes on them. "Dr. McKay, there’s something I’d like your opinion on if you have a moment."

"Of course, Colonel, what can I help you with?" Rodney asked, taking a last bite of his meal before pushing his tray away and getting to his feet.

"I should probably just show you."

"Show me, eh?" Rodney asked. "All right, I just need to have a word with Radek before we leave."

"I think Dr. Zelenka’s otherwise occupied," John chuckled.

"Obviously," Rodney said dryly.

"Col. Sheppard?" He looked up in surprise as one of the recent arrivals, a pretty blonde geneticist whose name he couldn’t quite remember, stopped beside him. "I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Rodney half-turned, watching John, his expression impassive.

Startled, John just stared at her at first. "Uh, Dr. Smithers—"

" _Masters_."

"Right, Dr. Masters. I’m flattered, but I have other plans."

"Perhaps tomorrow," she started.

"Tomorrow we’ve got that mission, Colonel," Rodney offered, trying not to laugh as John kept leaning back as Dr. Masters leaned in.

"Right, the mission." John wondered if he could hide behind Rodney. "Sorry, I don’t know when I’ll have another free evening."

"Oh." She’d probably been told her pout was adorable, and Rodney saw it as the last ditch effort it was. "That’s a shame; Dr. Pietro said you were an excellent dinner companion."

At that point John did move half behind Rodney. "That’s very generous of her. Maybe you and she should have dinner; I’m sure she’d be happy to help you settle into Atlantis."

Now she looked at him closely, her expression turning slightly annoyed. "She’s not my type," she sniffed.

"If you’re quite through," Rodney cut in, "you didn’t come to Atlantis to take part in intergalactic matchmaking, Doctor, so I’d suggest you concentrate on work and not getting laid."

Dr. Masters drew herself up to her full height and glared at him. "You really are as rude as everyone says you are."

John bit back a groan. "I hope you have a return ticket," he muttered.

"Does Carson know he hired a master of the obvious?" Rodney asked with feigned shock.

Carson himself came up behind them. "Come along, lass, before ye bite off far more than ye can chew. Ye dinna want tae open this can of worms."

"But, Dr. Beckett," she began before Rodney cut her off, "’I can’t take no for an answer if it’s said politely, and I didn’t like it when Dr. McKay translated for me.’"

"So let me be _im_ polite," John added, trying to calm Rodney. "No! I’m seeing someone, so go away!" He was still behind Rodney.

Carson glanced quickly at John when he heard that before returning his attention to Dr. Masters, who now looked as if she might cry. "Come with me, now, lass; this is no time."

John grabbed Rodney’s arm and urged him toward the door, wanting to get out of there. Once they were out in the hall, however, it was Rodney leading John by a tight grip on his arm, dragging him toward a transporter and sending them to the far side of the city, high in one of the spires.

"I had no idea she was going to do that," John said anxiously, watching Rodney. While he would enjoy it if jealousy pushed Rodney into another show of possessiveness, he didn’t want Rodney to think he was going back on their agreement.

"I know that," Rodney answered, his calm voice at odds with the tension in his body. "And Carson will dry her tears and assure her that you’re horrible and I’m an asshole, and all will be well—except for her friendship with Dr. Pietro who she’ll now think set her up on some horrible joke."

"I’m sorry for that, but I’m not going to fuck her just so they can have girls’ night next week," John replied.

"Do you think I give a shit of what she thinks about Dr. Pietro?" Now Rodney’s voice held more tension, and he pushed John against the wall to kiss him.

John’s mouth was open to reply when Rodney’s slammed down onto it, and he simply grabbed hold and let Rodney in. He slid his hands down over Rodney’s ass, holding them together, and completely forgot about Dr. Masters.

Once they were both breathless, Rodney pulled back, hooking two fingers in John’s waistband. "Come with me," he rasped, tugging John down the hall toward a door he thought open.

John followed willingly, eagerly, not caring where they were going just so long as they got there _soon_.

Once they were inside, Rodney kissed him again, much gentler this time. "Look out the windows," he smirked, knowing what John would see out there.

John looked over Rodney’s shoulder, and he stilled, except for his cock, which jerked as he hardened faster than he would have believed possible. His eyes slowly swung back to meet Rodney’s.

"Nice and private for this time, and maybe later we’ll work on one of your fantasies," Rodney murmured as he pushed John’s jacket off his shoulders.

"I think this has become one of mine," John admitted, his eyes on Rodney’s as the scientist began undressing him.

Rodney chuckled at that and kissed John after he’d pulled the colonel’s black shirt over his head and tossed it aside, repeating the kiss on first John’s collar bones, and then his nipples.

John stood still, somehow knowing that was the right thing to do this time. He only moved when Rodney directed him to, and he hardened more with each touch.

"Do you know why Radek was talking to Ronon?" Rodney murmured as he ran his fingers through John’s chest hair, slipping them under John’s dog tags before sliding them down the bare skin to his belt.

"Well, I don’t _know_ , but considering the way he was looking at him, I’d say Dr. Zelenka decided to follow your example and take what he wants." John shivered, his eyes falling to Rodney’s hand.

"Exactly; I believe Ronon’s going to learn a whole new appreciation for the science staff here." Rodney smiled as he dropped to his knees, rubbing his face against John’s crotch and feeling the hard length of his erection twitch.

"Geniuses do it best," John said fervently.

Rodney looked up at him and nodded before carefully mouthing John’s cock through his pants.

"That, uh, that would probably taste better without the pants," John suggested, resting his hands on Rodney’s shoulders.

"Hush, I’m enjoying myself," Rodney murmured, continuing the languid, catlike motions.

"You just like hearing me whimper," John muttered, smiling faintly.

"And you don’t enjoy it?"

John just smiled, not about to admit it and encourage Rodney to do it more.

"Well, if you don’t like it..." Rodney commented, rocking back onto his knees, his hands dropping to his thighs.

"No!" John grabbed for him. "Of course I like it, you sadistic bastard!"

Rodney placed his hands on John’s thighs and held himself off until John stopped pulling on him. "Then why didn’t you say so?"

"Because I wanted you to suck me, not tease me."

"Poor Col. Sheppard, so abused," Rodney crooned.

John groaned. "I’m really in for it now, aren’t I?"

Rodney chuckled and slid his hands up to John’s waist, working at his buckle. "And you’re going to love every minute of it."

"You can explain my stroke to Carson," John said wryly even as he caught his breath when a knuckle brushed his erection.

"You’re perfectly safe with me, John," Rodney assured him, opening his belt and the button beneath it, then sliding down the zipper, loosening the fabric around John’s hips.

"I know." John looked down at Rodney, then over at the balcony, and his cock surged.

Rodney ran a thumb over the damp spot that appeared on John’s black boxer briefs, then licked at the spot, sighing at the musky flavor. John thrust forward involuntarily before forcing himself to stand still. "Please," he rasped, wanting to move but knowing that Rodney would stop him if he wasn’t ready.

Humming in answer, Rodney worked John’s pants lower, mouthing John’s cock through his briefs, working his way down the length to his full balls. John sighed and leaned back against the wall, his fingers combing restlessly through Rodney’s fine hair. He forced heavy-lidded eyes to stay open so he could watch Rodney suck him. He would never tire of seeing those mobile lips on him, even if separated by a layer of fabric.

As he continued to lip John’s cock, Rodney untied the colonel’s laces and helped him out of his shoes then finally tugged John’s pants and briefs down, pulling back to let the fabric slide away before licking his way up the heated flesh beneath it.

The groan that escaped John was one of pure enjoyment. The only thing keeping him upright just then was the wall at his back. The doors to the balcony suddenly slid open, and a cooling breeze wafted over their heated bodies, making John shudder and gasp.

Rodney swirled his tongue around the head of John’s cock, then rocked back again, looking up at John through slumberous eyes. "Strip down the rest of the way, and then we’ll head outside."

John’s hands were trembling as he kicked free of his pants, then balanced on first one foot then the other in order to remove his socks. Naked aside from his dog tags, he met Rodney’s eyes again, fingers itching to touch him.

"Now you can undress me." Rodney stayed where he was on his knees, the whole of his attention centered on John, who eagerly dropped to his knees to reach for the hem of Rodney’s top and tug it off over his head. Momentarily distracted, John leaned in to taste one rigid pink bud, the shirt still hanging forgotten from his hand.

Rodney groaned and tangled his hands in John’s hair, arching into the hot, wet, slide. John latched onto the sensitive nipple, nibbling and sucking while his fingers uncharacteristically fumbled at the fastenings of Rodney’s pants.

"Here," Rodney murmured, attempting to help but not doing much in that regard because of his distraction.

Despite their less than agile attempts, John finally managed to get the button and zipper open, and he pushed the garments down over Rodney’s hips. He abandoned Rodney’s nipples in favor of following the light trail of hair downward, his mouth watering as he caught a whiff of Rodney’s musk.

"You’re going to break your back," Rodney chuckled, pushing up on his knees and bringing John up with him to explore his mouth again as they stood.

"In a good cause," John mumbled into the kiss.

"Yes, but if you do that, then I won’t be able to bend you over the balcony railing."

"An even better cause!"

"Then why don’t you get out there." Rodney bent to remove his pants, briefs and socks, trusting John would do as asked.

John only paused long enough to admire Rodney’s now naked body before padding out to the balcony and bracing his hands on the railing. He leaned forward, spread his legs to a comfortable distance, and arched his back, thrusting his ass up and out.

Rodney quickly retrieved the small packet of lube from his pocket and walked out to the balcony, wincing slightly at the cool tile beneath his feet. "Perfect," he breathed, moving up behind John and pressing his full length against John’s back, his cock slotting between John’s cheeks and resting there.

Groaning his pleasure, John clenched his ass, cheeks tightening around the erection so close to where he wanted it.

"Tell me what you feel, John," Rodney murmured, rocking lightly against him.

"You. Atlantis. Cool wind. Hot body." John couldn’t string together more than the disjointed phrases despite his best efforts.

Rodney nodded and kissed the back of John’s neck, pulling back enough to squeeze some lube out onto his fingers and press one into John’s ass, groaning at the way John pushed back to take him.

"More!" John demanded hungrily, causing Rodney to pull his finger back wholly. He moaned and begged, " _Please_!"

"Relax, Colonel," Rodney whispered, stroking his hand over John’s back.

John whined softly, letting his head hang as he tried to do what Rodney wanted.

"That’s right, feel the wind, feel the city, listen to the ocean..." Rodney continued rubbing the small of John’s back, waiting for the last of the tension to leach out of him. John slowly relaxed under the soothing touch, though he was still rock hard and shiny with precome.

"That’s it." Rodney continued to speak, murmuring whatever came to his mind as he slicked up his cock and began to push slowly into John’s barely stretched body, needing to be a part of him, to be a part of this.

John’s back arched more deeply as he fought the instinct to pull away from the initial burn. After a moment, his body yielded to the intrusion, and he sighed faintly, his white-knuckled grip on the railing relaxing. Rodney held still until he felt the tension leave John’s body, then he slid the rest of the way into him, wrapping both arms around John’s waist, hugging him tightly as he pressed kisses over his shoulders and neck.

John pushed up so that his back was pressed to Rodney’s chest, and his head fell to Rodney’s shoulder. He leaned in, inhaling Rodney’s warm scent, and his ass twitched. "Oh fuck," Rodney whispered, fighting his own instincts to simply move, wanting to enjoy this fantasy of his brought to life.

"Fucking would be good," John agreed with a breathless laugh before turning his head to press a kiss to the underside of Rodney’s jaw.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Rodney grumbled, though he did rock forward slightly.

"Take it as a compliment. I can’t get enough of you."

Rodney chuckled and turned his head to catch John’s mouth as he began to move, keeping the pace slow. "I never would have guessed."

John chuckled before biting at Rodney’s lips and kissing him again. He rocked back, forcing himself to match Rodney’s rhythm and not try to speed it up. "That’s it," Rodney praised, stroking John’s chest and teasing his nipples with his dog tags as they moved together. John shuddered at the sensation, whimpering faintly as his whole body clenched involuntarily.

Rodney kissed John’s jaw again and loosened his grip. "Lean forward and brace yourself again, John; I’m going to fuck you now."

John actually remained where he was long enough to kiss Rodney again before grabbing onto the railing and arching his back. The moment he was positioned, Rodney grabbed his waist, pulled back, and slammed into him over and over again, all finesse lost in the heat. John met every thrust with equal fervor, clenching his ass around Rodney’s cock as they came together again and again.

"Mine, all mine and so good," Rodney mumbled, his fingers biting into John’s hips and his strokes taking on a sharp, staccato rhythm.

"Yes, fuck yes," John rasped, his cock slapping his own belly with every stroke. He was so close, and he knew a few more thrusts of Rodney’s cock against his prostate would do it. The tension spiraling through them dragged a moan from Rodney, and he shifted his grip to John’s shoulders, pushing him down into a deeper arch as he continued to pound into John’s ass.

John cried out sharply at the sudden change in position, and a spasm rippled through his body as he started to come. The moment he felt John spasm around him, Rodney pulled him upright again, driving deep into his body as his own climax overtook him, his whole body trembling with the strength of his pleasure.

John rode out his climax and Rodney’s, his eyes shut and his head on Rodney’s shoulder, not touching himself even though his hands were no longer needed to brace himself. Instead he reached up and back, looping his arms around Rodney’s neck in a backwards hug.

As he nuzzled John’s neck, Rodney moved his arms, wrapping them around John’s waist and holding him close. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?" John asked with a throaty chuckle.

"Very funny, Colonel," Rodney grumbled without any heat.

"That’s me, the comic colonel," John said agreeably, a little loopy in these first minutes after coming.

"You’re insane," Rodney laughed, kissing John’s ear and hugging him tightly.

"That’s why you love me."

"That and the fact that you’re a total slut."

"It’s a good thing you can keep up with then," John retorted smugly.

Rodney chuckled and shook his head. "Carson’s going to start wondering about the amount of vitamins I’m taking."

"You need fewer MREs and more real food in your diet."

"Your military designed them; they’re supposed to be nutritionally sound."

"They’ll never hold a candle to a good turkey sandwich."

"I repeat: insane." Rodney loosened his hold on John, stroking his sides before gently easing back, his soft cock sliding out of John’s ass as he did so. Once they were separated, John turned in Rodney’s embrace, dropping his arms to Rodney’s waist to hug him close.

"Nope, just crazy about you."

Rodney’s smile softened, and he hugged John tighter. "Same here."

John kissed him lightly. "You have good fantasies."

"Just wait until you hear the one about tying you up and playing with you until you scream."

"I had no idea you had such a dommy streak before that night," John said, sounding rather pleased by it. "Lucky me."

"Lucky both of us." Rodney kissed John’s shoulder. "And you have no idea how relieved I was when it turned you on."

"Noticed that, did you?" John said wryly.

"Noticed it and was _very_ pleased to about it."

"We fit," John said with deep satisfaction. He tightened his arms around Rodney’s waist before turning again in the scientist’s embrace so that he was leaning back against Rodney and looking out over the azure expanse of the ocean. "We should get a room with a balcony," he mused.

"Not that I have anything against that idea—I love it as a matter of fact—but, your archaic military rules being what they are..."

John sighed, turned his head a little to rub his cheek against Rodney’s. "I’ve been thinking about that, Rodney. That rule is _supposed_ to protect gays and lesbians, not what it’s been used for. And I’m kind of in a unique situation here. I know Elizabeth will go to the mat for me, and they _need_ me and my gene here. Maybe I’m the person who can make a change. And if not, well," he sighed, "I could always join the Canadian military, I suppose. Or the science team. I don’t think it would make any difference to Teyla or Ronon, so our team would be fine."

"The whole fact that we even have to think about and discuss this is stupid," Rodney grumbled. "Your government should get their collective heads out of their asses and stop worrying so much about what people are doing on their private time."

"Do you hear me arguing? But I say we take the chance. I don’t want to have to pretend we’re not together, Rodney. I’m not ashamed of it."

"And if you think that I don’t love the idea of being able to publicly claim you, you _are_ insane."

John chuckled. "No, I never thought you wouldn’t like that. And it’s not like we’re going to get up on a table and make an announcement; we’re just not going to hide it. And we’ll get quarters with a bigger bed _and_ a balcony."

Rodney nodded and nuzzled John’s throat. " _And_ a bed frame with sturdy posts."

Imagining what Rodney might have in mind, John shivered. "I’ll build it myself if I have to!"

"I love your enthusiasm, Colonel," Rodney murmured as he rubbed John’s stomach. "It’s one of my favorite things about you."

"You love that you haven’t found anything I’ll say no to," John replied wryly.

"No." Rodney shook his head and pressed his lips to John’s shoulder. "No, that’s not the fact at all," he murmured.

"No?" John looked over his shoulder at him.

"I wouldn’t care if all you wanted was vanilla sex or if you fought my domming you," Rodney explained. "You’re what I want." He paused and chuckled. "Though I’m not complaining in the least about how you react to me."

John made a soft sound of contentment as he turned his head to kiss Rodney’s throat. "I love you too."

Rodney chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that’s what I was trying to say."

"I know. So, are we going to do this? Go see Elizabeth and request shared quarters?"

"Damn right we are, though I suppose we should get dressed first."

"Well, I wasn’t really planning for either of us to stroll through the whole damn city naked!"

"Well, not myself anyway." Rodney grinned and slid a hand down to stroke John’s cock.

John snorted. "Yeah, right, I believe that. You growl if people stand too close me, never mind look at me fully dressed. The day you want me walking around naked, I start looking for pods in the lower levels."

Rodney chuckled and let go of John to step back and stretch. "Good point, though the idea of having you naked in our room for an entire day has merit."

"That could be arranged." John had turned and was admiring the sight of Rodney stretching.

"Mmm, I’m looking forward to it." He looked John up and down, and stepped back in to kiss him lingeringly.

"And you call _me_ insatiable!" It was John’s turn to stretch before finally turning to go back inside. "I hope this place has a shower. Because I don’t think it’ll help our case to go see Elizabeth smelling of sex."

"She might jump you if we did," Rodney chuckled, catching John’s hand and leading him toward a doorway that opened up on a bathroom complete with a large shower.

"Or you," John pointed out. "You know, this is really nice. Maybe we should see if we can claim it for our quarters."

Rodney thought the water on and pulled John inside the partially-walled enclosure, under the warm rain of water. "Excellent idea; this way we go see Elizabeth with a plan. We’re together and we’re moving in here. I like it."

"And we won’t have any near neighbors for a while, so we can get a lot of use out of that balcony."

"I’m looking forward to it." There may not have been any soap, but Rodney still ran his hands over John’s body and up into his hair, wetting it thoroughly. As usual when Rodney touched him, John made a soft sound of pleasure that was the closest a human being could come to a purr.

"Later I’m going to get you to do that while you’re sucking me," Rodney sighed.

John opened his eyes and grinned at him. "Oh damn, it’s a tough job, but somebody’s gotta do it."

"And you’re just the man to do it, eh?"

"I’m the _only_ man who gets to do it!"

Rodney grinned. "Do you know how much hearing you say that turns me on? If I hadn’t just fucked you, I’d be taking you again."

"I give rain checks."

"We’ll have a celebration after Elizabeth agrees with us."

"Mmm, I’m looking forward to it. And I’ll be up to more by then too."

"Knowing you, you’ll be up to more by the time we get to the gate room," Rodney chuckled.

"Yeah, but we won’t be able to do anything about it then."

"Good point. Now, if we’re clean enough, let’s go get this settled."

"I’d say we’re as clean as we’re going to get." The water shut off, and John looked around the room with satisfaction. "Much nicer bathroom than either of us has right now. We’re going to have fun in here."

"Of course, if we had any towels, it would be better."

John was still looking down in dismay when concealed blowers suddenly started up, warm air flowing over them.

Rodney shook his head and chuckled. "This city loves you."

"You’d rather drip?"

"Did I say that? I rather like the fact."

"Just checking." John raked fingers through his hair, trying to help it dry. "I like it too. It keeps life interesting."

"That’s one way of putting it," Rodney chuckled. "And you’re making a mess of that, but that’s normal."

"I happen to like my hair."

"I do too; it makes a great handhold." Rodney grinned at the last and kissed John before heading back into the other room to get dressed.

John sighed and chuckled as he followed. "I don’t know why I bother; I never win."

"Ahh, but you love the consolation prize."

"Actually, I think it’s the grand prize." John watched Rodney as they dressed, his fingers twitching with the desire to touch all that bare skin.

Rodney groaned at the heat in John’s eyes, but he stayed away. "Talk to Elizabeth, get food, and celebrate—got it?"

"Have I mentioned lately that you’re bossy?"

"And you love every minute of it."

"There is that." John nodded easily.

Rodney smiled and brushed a fingertip over the reddened mark on John’s throat and stepped back again. "Ready, Colonel?"

"Let’s go see Elizabeth."


End file.
